Tear in my heart
by fullflipgurl
Summary: Sometimes you need someone to show you and sometimes you just need to do it to know.
1. Chapter 1

A little bit after the Last Naruto the Movie

I don't own Naruto. Thank you Kishimoto for blessing us with Naruto.

* * *

Sai and Naruto had some down time, and like they planned, they spent the afternoon going through Sai's collections of books and magazines. It was of great importance that they get it right. At least to Sai, he wanted to really help his blonde friend, after all the things they had been through.

"What should I do?" Naruto knew Sai read a lot of magazines, so who else can he ask, right? Can't be Sasuke, hell that bastard went on another journey to only god knows where so he can somehow redeem himself.

"Ah, it says here women love flowers," Sai said. "It's simple, but it might do the job."

"Heh," His friend still had a confused face. "But Sai! There's like a bazillion of flowers, which is the right one?"

Sai was taken aback. Indeed, Naruto did have a point. It was starting to feel like it was truly a serious business, why were there so many things to consider when a man must convey how they feel? He alone has difficulty figuring out what he felt, but people who knew their feelings…and yet can't even formulate how to say it.

"We can go to the Yamanaka flower shop," Sai said. Naruto smiled brightly and hugged him, yelling multiples of thank you, as if Sai had saved him from a brink of death. "Ino is knowledgeable about flowers after all."

They were greeted by the beautiful Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino! Save me! It's important!"

"Hello, Miss Beautiful," Sai had greeted her and Ino squinted her eyes at him and frowned, but turned to face Naruto to give her attention. They had discussed what flower would be the best, and all the while Sai just watched the two blondes.

Ino had become animated talking about flowers, and even blushing as she seem extremely proud of Naruto for having some romantic bones in his body. Sai had read that women wanting the whole "package", the guy with an air of mystery and a bit of dare devil, but without failing to knowi romance. Or so those romance books seem to allude to that.

Naruto doesn't have any mystery, though he was reckless and romantic bone? While Sai had problems figuring out what feelings were, Naruto had a major problem of being oblivious.

" _And what flower would you be, Miss Beautiful?"_ Sai thought to himself, since Ino had just said that Naruto should buy flowers that express his feelings, and if not, buy ones that reminds him of the woman he loves.

He pulled out his sketchbook and just leaned against the wall, while he quietly observed the other two. It was typical of him; honestly, he didn't mind that even with crowds he could find some solitude. But when he looked up from his drawing, he caught Ino staring at him. He smiled at her, and tilted his head a bit as a way of asking if she wanted something.

But she didn't seem to understand, or rather she ignored it. Instead she went towards him, and even grabbed at his sketchbook. Sai blinked in confusion.

"Why did you draw this?" Ino asked him as she handed back his sketchbook.

"Caught my eyes," He replied easily. He wondered why she had colored a bit, was it something he said? But Ino didn't pursue it anymore. Naruto, on the other hand, cleared his throat.

"If you guys…need some alone time I can go," Naruto suggested while giving a suggestive smile that left Sai more puzzled than ever. Why was it so suggestive? Was there something he was supposed to do? He looked at Ino curiously, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

Do something to Ino?

"What!? No! Agh," Ino cleared her throat and just shook her head. "Anyways, Naruto, I'm sure Hinata would love those flowers. Heck, she'll love anything you give to her."

Naruto claimed that was the problem with it, Hinata was so accepting of everything he does, that he can't truly figure out what she truly likes. For example, that one time they had gone on a date, and he was short on cash. Hinata had suggested getting ramen instead and claimed she didn't mind it. Perhaps, she didn't, but Sai had told Naruto that women love romance, which was like a wine and dine type of thing. Ino suggested that he should just be honest and ask her. Hinata wasn't the type to lie anyway.

The two guys bid Ino goodbye, and Ino closed the door quietly. She had tried her best to calm her heart. Sai, had been drawing her and he just stated it like it was nothing.

 _Caught my eyes._

She can't even assume he had feelings for her, because the guy was still working on his emotions. She sighed, she liked it better when she only saw him as a guy that was as handsome as Sasuke. But recently, she had seen him a little differently. There was that one time, when Sai and Naruto were walking and had pair of magazines in their hands, they were discussing whatever was in it.

Sai was smiling. He had smiled before, but this time it was genuine, and Ino had seen it, the warmth that comes out of his smile, and ever since then Ino couldn't help but wonder if those smile will ever be directed towards her. She will never know, Shikamaru had noted her taste in men, and well, he wasn't exactly wrong. She definitely knows how to pick them. First Sasuke and then Sai, seriously, these guys had some major troubles in their past and quite evidently damaged by it.

Naruto also had a troubled past, but he was like a bouncing Sun, here and there, giving light to everyone who needs it. But these days, it was more obvious whose Naruto's sun was. The light that sends him smiling a little bigger, and giving him energy than usual. Ino chuckled, who would have thought after everything that they had gone through that they can still hope?

Hope to find their happiness.

* * *

Naruto asked what made Ino blushed earlier, and Sai realized that's what happened. She had blushed, but why? He shrugged and said he didn't know and Naruto just said it was after looking at his sketchbook, she had become so flustered.

"You're welcome to figure it out, and tell me about it." Sai said as he handed his sketchbook to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes instantly widened and stared at his friend or more of gawked at him.

"What the hell, Sai!?" His reaction was so strong and he couldn't stop himself.

"Do you like Ino!?" Naruto quietly whispered as he looked around, making sure nobody heard him. "I mean, I have untrained eyes when it comes to these things, but hell anyone will take one look at this and be like…." He gave out a low whistle.

"Why would this mean I like Ino?" Sai examined his drawing; did he miss something? Why was Naruto able to decipher that he might like Ino, but he couldn't and he was the artist.

He looked back at his other drawings and he found himself surprised.

 _Caught my eyes._

How many times had Ino caught his eyes? According to his sketchbook, a lot of times, in fact, she had taken over his sketches. But Naruto and Ino hadn't even skimmed through his sketchbook. He felt a chill, but then he felt hot, and then his hands started getting all sweaty. He hadn't notice at all, it was ridiculous to be so caught off guard with his own work…what's wrong with him?

He must go see, Sakura, he thought. He was probably getting sick. But first he's going to the store and research about what's going on with him. Naruto had said he likes Ino? But what are the signs he likes Ino?

"Let's go to the bookstore, Naruto."

Naruto laughed sensing the shift in Sai and just put both of his hand behind his head as they walked to the bookstore.

Naruto went on how he was clueless that Hinata loved him all this time. Sai didn't make a comment about that. He had always thought Hinata was obvious enough for anyone and everyone to notice that she loves Naruto, except for the man himself.

 _Love._

That word.

He doesn't love Ino. He knew that.

 _Like._

That might be a possibility. Though there are different levels of liking someone. He learned, people are very careless with their words. They use like and love with anything. Was it like that?

Was it her appearance?

He had seen enough magazines to determine the concept of beauty among females. There are different versions of beauty, but he knew, Ino was beautiful. Even though years ago, he had nickname her beautiful, when he meant the opposite.

"She is beautiful," Sai said out loud.

"Ehh," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah, but that's how Ino always looked."

"Is Hinata beautiful?"

"BELIEVE IT! Sai, don't even ask stupid question like that, just look at her man. I'm a lucky guy, seriously."

"What makes her beautiful…?"

"Sai, no offense, but…this isn't the type of talk…well it's kind of embarrassing you know. To talk about Hinata…" He cleared his throat, "This is the kinda stuff women do, gush about the love of their life and whatever!"

"So I should ask Hinata what makes her beautiful because you don't know?"

"AHHH! No! Shuttup already."

* * *

Two weeks has passed since he had seen Ino. He was sent on a mission shortly after buying all those books to figure out what was wrong with him, and now it was delayed.

He hadn't drawn anything new in his sketchbook. No, he just kept staring at his sketches of her. It was weird, he doesn't remember what he was thinking then, but his hand had moved and captured her, or at least…the way he sees her. Looking at his sketches of her, he felt warm.

Since it was his time to relax, he just looked for a new drawing spot. But then he found himself walking to the Yamanaka flower shop. He blinked at the sign and then his feet, was he under a spell? He was about to turn and walk away but then the store door opened and then it revealed the blonde woman.

She caught sight of him right away, surprised was evident on her face.

"Hey, Sai. Where you about to go in?"

"Ah…Yes, but I see you're heading out,"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with Shikamaru and Chouji, I haven't seen them in awhile since all of us are busy these days."

She smiled at him, and Sai couldn't help but stare at her.

"Sai?"

"Sorry," He looked away but didn't make a move to excuse himself from her presence. He actually wanted to stay with her, just to figure everything out. "I'll walk you to the place then." He said.

"Hmm? If you really want to, I guess." Ino said smiling as they fell instep walking to the Yakiniku Q. He had inquired about her job, knowing full well that Ino has been working with Sakura and then how she is ever since the war. He knew that Ino lost his father, and could only guess to how much pain she's feeling. The only person he lost was his brother, Shin and that was quite unbearable to him too.

He noticed some guys calling out to Ino and even waving to her, sometimes Ino would stop because they had wanted a quick word with her. But Ino kept excusing herself so soon after. She was, he realized, very popular with men. He felt a bit ridiculous, considering just a couple of weeks ago, he stated that Ino was beautiful.

Her beauty was better than the ones portrayed in the magazine. She was in a way, perfect. If perfection exists, but Sai knew perfection doesn't. But those other women in the magazines can't compare. She was all woman, he thought. She had beautiful skin to match with her long silky blonde hair, and to top it off her eyes were hauntingly blue that when you stare into them you feel like they're looking into your very soul.

 _My soul._

It was madness.

His eyes were drawn to her lips for a mere moment; he felt his twitch a bit.

He wondered, how many guys had kissed those lips?

He quickly dismisses the thought though, knowing it was none of his business.

"Ah, here we are, thanks for walking me here Sai." She said.

Sai nodded, and was about to take his leave but Ino stayed put.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked out of nowhere.

Sai knew Ino missed her teammates terribly and they barely spent time, so he declined. It should be their own private moment, and he doesn't want to ruin it for them. Knowing him, he might say something flatly, but others may find quite insulting.

"But Ino…if you aren't too busy, may I come by the flower shop tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"Ahm, research for my next…drawing."

"Ah, sure."

Research. For his next drawing. He shook his head; he was quite terrible at this. He would rather be sent to an S-rank mission than try to find some excuses to just be around Ino.

* * *

Sai, Sakura and Naruto at met up at Ichiraku ramen later on at night. They had discussed what's everyone's upto. The boys avoided the mention of any Uchiha guy because she might be thrown into a black hole once again. Sai had accidently asked about how they were before, as being polite, but he had received one of Sakura's punches and that wasn't even the worse part.

After punching him, she had started tearing up and then got herself drunk to the point he and Naruto had to watch over her and listen to her talk about Sasuke for hours. So he had told himself, NEVER say Sasuke's name. He should have known that the guy would forever be some type of…weird activation to his teammates.

"Oh, Sakura, I want you to examine me." Sai said.

"Heh, what? You're sick?" A look of real concern was actually plastered all over her face as Sai just simply nodded. "What's wrong? What are you feeling?"

Naruto guffawed and thrown his head back, "It's not anything serious, Sakura-chan."

"It is serious," Sai said seriously. "It keeps happening Naruto. It's driving me insane."

"What keeps happening?"

"My heart keeps beating fast and then my hands would get sweaty. Then I would find myself paralyzed then that would soon follow into a blank state."

"Did you take note of that, Sakura-chan? What else, Sai?" Though his words sounded like concern, Naruto was far from it. Instead, he looked like he was enjoying himself as he devoured his 2nd ramen.

"I'm having less sleep due to it and it would really cause me a lot of trouble. I go to missions frequently, so I need this settled right away. So if you can procure a medicine for me right away, I would appreciate it."

"Heeeh?"

"He's talking about Ino," Naruto informed Sakura and just the mere mentioned of Ino's name and Sakura seemed to understand everything.

"Sai, you're not sick. Trust me." She laughed and pats his cheek lightly. "You my friend are just…blooming."

"Blooming?"

"Into a man, Sai. A man that recognizes a woman…and well…I can't believe it's Ino."

He had done a little bit of research earlier, and some had mentioned what he was experiencing was indeed liking someone. At least signs that he liked her and one book noted that there was only one way to truly confirm it and he had decided since his friends had confirmed that he must like Ino….He had decided to seek the answer.

He will find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 2: Discovery**

Sai found that he had too much energy, and decided to lessen it. He had blasted his music while he painted in his room. He hadn't truly slept well, because a certain blonde woman was running around in his head.

 _Does she not get tired?_ He thought, a bit irritated with himself to even think some preposterous thought like that, it's not like the actual Ino was running around in his mind, even though, she had the jutsu just for it.

He frowned, when he paused in front of the mirror. His pale skin always made him look sickly in contrast to his very dark hair. He fixed his hair a bit and thought that it had grown a bit long; maybe he needs a trim soon. He remembered how Naruto reacted when Sakura teased him for cutting his hair.

" _Why would women want guys with longer hair than theirs?" Sai asked, curious that Sakura doesn't seem to like Naruto's new short haircut. He thought short hair was better, considering it's neat to look at and doesn't get in the way when on a mission._

" _You know how hair compliments looks, Sai? Especially for women? It's kind of like that."_

" _Wouldn't it be better to look prettier than your boyfriend?" Sai said flatly. "Unless you don't mind Sasuke looking better than you Sakura…"_

He winced just remembering what led to that after. That pink haired woman always packed a mean punch. Thank heavens, he doesn't see her often enough that his looks will end up being so misconfigure that no one will know it was him.

He doesn't know why, but he really thought about what he would wear today. He had no mission, so he can't just be waltzing into the flower shop with his old mission attire. He read in the book that appearance was important in catching people's attention.

What color will attract the most attention? What type of clothes? Does he need to fix his hair? What was her favorite color? The magazines weren't very helpful, how can he have spent so much money on them and end up with more questions rather than answers!?

Maybe he needs to show less skin, he knew people's reaction his mission attire had them questioning if he prefer men or women, which surprised him. He seriously thought his clothes offered him more flexibility and comfort. It wouldn't get caught in something if he were wearing some cloak or what not.

In the end he went for the simplicity and something he's still familiar with, he wore a white polo and some dark jeans. He felt weird at first; he hasn't dressed like a regular citizen in forever. He started to feel too warm within five minutes and decided to unbutton the first three.

 _Much better._

* * *

Ino was flabbergasted for a moment when she saw Sai come into her store. He was not in his usual ninja attire, no, he was far too casual and relaxed. The first she'd seen him like this. She knew he was coming, but geez, give a woman a warning or something walking in like some debonair. She knew he was good looking, but damn! Her wonderful thoughts came abruptly into a halt when a group of females came in just to follow him.

Annoyed.

"If you guys aren't going to buy anything, I would like you to leave…" She said with the most polite smile she could master knowing fully well her mother wouldn't be too happy with her if she kicked out potential customers. Some of the women glared at her, but then they pretended like they were very interested in buying flowers.

"I wish a guy would buy me these flowers!" One said a bit too loud, causing Sai to look at the flowers.

"Why that flower?" Sai asked curiously.

"It's beautiful, I want them so much that if I don't get them…it might break my heart."

"Why not buy them yourself?" Sai asked. "If it will create such an ugly outcome,"

Ino tried her best to stifle her laugh, although she learned it was with great difficulty. She had to admit that's what she likes about Sai, as long as his bluntness wasn't directed at her, she was totally fine with it.

Sai shortly ignored all the women's lustful looks and went straight to Ino.

"Hello, Miss Beautiful, I'd been looking forward all day to coming here,"

Ino stared at him while he smiled. She felt the heat from her cheeks, and she couldn't form a proper response to it. Not like, she can really say thank you and be like _You too, handosme._ Ino had never flirted with Sai, even if she was known as a flirt, since she always had the whole if you have it, flaunt it mentality.

She actually become rather shy around him, which seems a bit ridiculous knowing she wasn't the type to not express herself freely. But she thought if she had gone into it like how she had done her before, no one would take her seriously.

 _One who professes love frequently, may lose it's meaning right?_

Just like a certain guy, she drifted to thinking about Kiba, who bounced from multiple women here and there and not being able to latch on to them because the women all thought he lacked sincerity.

After a few hours, all the ladies seem to have had their fill of Sai's looks, and amazingly enough Ino made quite a sale with them. Maybe Sai visiting here wasn't such a bad idea for the business. But she really didn't like them around him, it really irritated her. If she had super strength like Sakura, she would have decimated the place on accident.

"Finally," she said out loud. "Now, you can draw freely without any girls interrupting you." Ino said as she turned the store signed into 'Closed'. _Now she can finally banish the idea of punching some of the girls for drooling all over Sai._

"You don't have to close it," Sai said immediately, thinking that he doesn't want to cause Ino some business problems. "I can draw with people around,"

Ino shrugged and assured him it was fine.

"I made enough sale with all those women, anyways, go ahead and draw away Sai. I'll just fix things up on this side, I'll be happy for no interruption."

Silence quickly took over the store; both were preoccupied doing what they had claimed to do. But it was quite evident that they felt some tension as Sai was having quite a hard time actually focusing on the flowers. He knew he lied about 'researching' for his new drawing. But he was quite lost as to how to execute his plan. He quickly glanced at Ino and saw that she was tending to some flowers.

Earlier, he had been incredibly irritated with the women, He had asked why they wanted certain flowers and all their answers were because they were beautiful. He understood, that from just a glance, yes indeed, they were beautiful. But flowers only bloom for a certain time and then quickly die. Their beauty wasn't ever lasting. So such simplistic reasons...he hated it.

 _So why do I like Ino? Because she's beautiful?_ He refused to believe that was his only reason. But then he barely knows Ino, so how can he say he has other reasons? All his actions allude to that it is her beauty he was quite attracted to. Basing from his drawings…he couldn't even think what's underneath those blue eyes.

He had no history with Ino. None at all, Sakura had it with Sasuke. So does Naruto with Hinata. So how was he to know? Perhaps, his plan needs to be delayed until he delves deeper.

"Beautiful, what does this flower signify?"

Sai didn't consider the proximity that he put himself in when he went right beside Ino. Even then, her scent had hit him rather hard. She smelled wonderful like lavender and Sai knew from magazines that perfumes should only be applied enough so that when only someone close- _intimate-_ to you can smell it, not the whole room. He agreed with that notion, he hadn't caught it before, but he has now.

He actually felt the heat rise to his his cheeks this time, because he was aware of everything. Being close. Her smell. And now she was looking at him with those blue eyes of hers.

Ino grabbed a tiny leaf from a plant and lightly traced Sai's nose with it, when she realized he didn't make a move to do anything or say anything, she continued until she was done tracing his face.

"There, I think that was enough practice for me, right?" Ino joked and she was relieved when Sai nodded in agreement. She really couldn't handle him being so close, the temptation to kiss him was there, but she had controlled it. He was a hard man to resist, considering how he just went so close to her and his voice just coming up beside her, surprised her. Her body being alerted, and then all her senses were going mad.

She did notice the blush that stained his pale complexion, _so he did realize how close he was?_

They had spent the rest of the day talking about the language of flowers; Sai was amazed that such simple beauty can signify a lot of things. He was also surprised that Ino truly did love working at the flower shop. She didn't just do it because the Yamanaka family has been doing it for awhile. Ino was just happy that they were both okay with not bringing up what almost transpired between them, she was definitely sure Sai was aware of it. But she knew it was probably not on purpose, because Sai does things thinking they're normal, but then…it sometimes lead to something comical or awkward.

"I am sure, anyone who buys from you, are lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"I had been watching you for awhile, and you just tend to them so gently."

Sai informed Ino that he had decided to buy seeds to grow his own, Ino asked why he didn't want grown flowers, it would be much easier for him to give it to someone rather than waiting.

"I also want to experience what you're feeling, Miss Beautiful."

"Heh, you want to feel how it is to grow flowers?" She laughed, although not because it was funny. It was the first time a man, other than her dad, actually admitted to wanting to grow flowers and know how it feels.

"Will you help me?" Sai's face was pure determination that Ino couldn't refuse him, but she did give him a condition.

"And you can teach me how to draw," She said teasingly. "Fair exchange isn't it? I mean you're going to be here more often, so I want to see things from your view as well."

"Ah…" Sai blinked a couple times and then a minute passed.

"Sai?"

"I would…like that. Thank you,"

* * *

For a week or so, Ino and Sai were in each other's company often enough that people had began looking at them in a curious manner. They were quite often seen in the Yamanaka Shop, but there were days when they would actually venture outside and look at other things. Other times, they were busy dealing with missions and such, but people still noticed.

"Yo Sai!" Naruto called out to him. "How's it lover boy?"

"Lover boy?" Sai looked at his blonde friend who was decked with his usual clothes, like an orange jacket.

"Yeah, you. So what, are you and Ino official? Did you tell her you like her?"

His friend's face was full of excitement; Sai wished he could feel excited. The future Hokage was definitely going to be the very center of Konoha, just radiation of warmth.

"No," He had made plans to just say it a week ago. But he couldn't let himself say those words without giving them deeper thoughts. Also, there was a high probability that he was just infatuated, like those girls admiring the flowers, quick and then nothing.

"You should get a move on before somebody snatches her away," Naruto commented and nudged him. "I was sulking a lot when I thought Hinata…left me man..Right when I confessed and…Who knew, right?"

Sai never understood why Naruto's spirit had dulled when that moment happened, and it took a lot of the group to really get him into the right groove. It took Sakura's whole womanly talk for him to pick up his broken heart.

Can the pain be so unbearable that he would wish life would stop? He frowned, he imagined Ino with a guy, any guy, and well, nothing.

"I don't think I would care,"

Naruto shook his head and just sighed, "Man, I'm warning you. Ino isn't any other girl, she's special."

Sai wanted to defend himself, but stopped.

 _Of course she was special,_ he thought. He never said she wasn't.

She was doing amazing things with her life after all.

Ino and Sakura had been working hard on treating people from the war few years ago, some scars were something that can't be seen so it took a lot from them. Sai had only glimpsed at them when they were working, but he admired them for what they do. People only see death in wars, or fighting, but then there are people who put their life on the line to save the people who were fighting.

But these two, they do both, which was amazing.

"Yo guys," Naruto and Sai turned to look at who called them, it was none other than the guy known for his track record of broken relationships that only seem to last two weeks or so.

"Yo Kiba, you just came back?"

The dog man flashed them a smile. Sakura had mentioned that before Naruto had the same reckless air about him like Kiba has, but Naruto actually mellowed out and started to see things a bit different. Kiba, was a great guy, but Sai figured recklessness was just really part of the guy's thing. His companion after all was a dog, so he had to be a little bit wild, right?

Going to war together and being prepared to sacrifice your life at any given moment for your comrade had definitely pulled everyone closer. But Sai was still somewhat an outsider, he was from root after all with no history with these guys until very recently and even then he hadn't started it with the right foot.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait for a nice fucking bath, you guys wanna go to the bath house?"

Sai had started to decline but Naruto didn't give him a chance, in fact he didn't know how it was possible but majority of the guys came together just to soak in and wash away their fatigue while catching up.

It was in this little get together that Naruto inquired Chouji about Karui and everyone's reaction was unanimous, Surprised. Instead of being curious with the little blooming relationship, the guys were far curious as to why Naruto noticed it and they didn't. He reluctantly confessed it wasn't from his own observation, but rather from his girlfriend. So the guys were relieved that Naruto was still oblivious like everyone else. Soon, everyone gave Chouji light punches on the arm and commented about his taste in women. Everyone was cheering him on and wondered when he will finally tell Karui about his feelings.

Sai also learned that Kiba had been eyeing Ino lately, _"The animal inside of me can't let it go man, Ino is fricken hot!"_

Naruto had given Sai a nervous look, apparently worried that Sai was going to react strongly and do something to Kiba. But Sai didn't.

No, he remained silent and just ignored everything Kiba said.

Why?

He was trying his best to drown out the voice; telling him to punch Kiba or smash his head against something. The violence he had pictured wasn't surprising; in fact, he knew if he set his mind to it, he could do much better than that.

He would probably tie him up, and then asked Kiba questions about Ino. How he sees her, and everytime he would comment about her being sexy and wanting to strip her, Sai would stick a needle underneath his nails and then continue on the torture until Kiba won't think about Ino anymore. Or maybe he would just give that curse mark in his mind somehow, so when he thinks of Ino in such way, his mind will blow up.

He was thankful that Shikamaru had spoken up; otherwise he would have done something that he can't say he would regret.

"Kiba, shut up. I don't care if you date Ino or whatever, but don't talk about her like that. While we're at it, if you hurt her, you'll answer to me," Shikamaru said a bit more energy than his usual; though he didn't really make a move that says he was about to pummel Kiba.

"Oh! What do we have here?" Kiba flashed one of his cocky smiles "It's not like you guys want her, so why not let me? You guys are doing your own thing, she and I deserve happiness too."

Sai closed his eyes, _Happiness._ Just awhile ago, Kiba was talking about Ino's appearance and now he wants to talk about _their_ happiness.

"I don't think you're that guy," Sai spoke up, locking eyes with Kiba, who smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow towards him.

"Ha, and you would be that guy?" Kiba asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think so, c'mon Sai. You can't handle Ino when you can't even handle yourself. You're like…an idiot with zero emotional capacity."

Later.

Sai had found himself in front of Ino as she tended to his bruises and cuts.

"Can you go through this with me again, Sai. How'd you ended up with these? I know you weren't on a mission." Ino said as she paused and crossed her arms looking at Sai with prying eyes.

"I just slipped and fell…"

He rather not explain that he got provoked, it was not something that can be achieve easily, but what do you know. He has a trigger and her name is Ino.

"With Kiba?"

"Yes, he was too close and he took majority of my fall…" He shrugged.

Sai made sure Kiba was worse than he was. The guys were too surprised to even properly get them off each other and the fact that they were in the bathhouse didn't help.

Ino sighed, "Alright then, I don't think your lil groupies would be too happy with your newly acquired cuts and bruises," Ino shook her head, but she touched Sai's cheek that had the cut, frowning in the process. "But it should be gone in a day or two…"

"Ino…?"

Ino forgot that she hadn't withdrawn her hand from Sai's cheek, once again she was forgetting herself. She mumbled an apology and just flashed a smile to him. She was just a tad furious with him, he was known to being careful in mission hence why Kakashi always ordered him to do those top-secret things that no one else can do. His skills weren't to be question, so she was irritated how he could get himself hurt over falling and slipping, it was a bunch of bull shit.

But why would Kiba and Sai fight? Kiba just came back today, so there shouldn't have been any problem.

"The seed you helped me plant a week ago finally sprouted," Sai said, wanting to quickly change the subject because he knew very well where it was headed.

"Really!? Wow, I'm impressed Sai, It may sound simple, but in the wrong hands, it wouldn't even grow."

"Yes, I have an amazing teacher after all," Sai couldn't help but truly smile when he told her that, he had been really happy to discover that it sprouted. He had wanted to tell Ino right away but felt ridiculous that he would look all over for her just to say that. But he really was going to say it to her, he was just side tracked and now…no matter, he was able to say it.

"Oh"

Ino could feel her heart beat, it's as if it wanted to jump out of her. Sai had smiled, and it was a completely different one. It was one where for a moment, she felt connected to him and amazingly enough they were just looking at each other with wide grins plastered on their faces.

Words wouldn't suffice.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the long delay, I promise to make this long and sweet.

I don't own Naruto.

Tear in My Heart, Chapter 3

" _Did you confess?" Naruto asked Sai._

" _No, but congratulations man. You're getting married soon!"_

 _Sai looked at his blonde friend who's grin can't just disappear. Naruto's happiness always seem to inspire Sai, that maybe he can also be happy like the blonde. Naruto's past was well known by a lot of people, he was hated and didn't have friends, but in the end…He made them believe. The possibility that Sai can make some sort of change in his life to form bonds was always increasing._

" _Thanks Sai, but here, I'm cheering you on too. Believe it." Naruto had handed him a book, on the cover was a little boy all alone on top of a planet. Sai examined it, it was the first time he had ever received a book from Naruto._

Sai had discovered for himself what the book was about. It was a children book, but even when everything was written in such simplicity it had awaken something far complex. The book was full of tender things that had captured his heart.

A heart, he thought, was useless before. Now? He wasn't quite sure.

Slowly Sai had grasped at things, it involved a lot of observation that had taken away some time with Ino. Although, she had been busy. He wondered, if she misses him. It's been awhile. But even when time passes them by, there wasn't a moment when he didn't think of her.

He had discovered beside for his artistic ability; he didn't mind writing to her. Scratch that thought, he wants to write to her, if the mission actually lets him. He would sneak in one, without giving away his coordinates. Kind of like when you give reports to the Hokage… Except the letter for Ino were more 'intimate', they weren't done out of duty. He would think of words, but then words tend to fail him, so he does end up adding a little bit of drawing on the side. The constant mission, going in and out of the village couldn't be avoided.

" _Sai!" Ino had called out to him._

" _Ino," He approached her._

" _Nice smile," Ino said. He blinked. He didn't know he was smiling. It has been often were he just did it when he sees her, even when they don't 'meet'. Just seeing her from afar, that smile often creeps in without him realizing. Naruto had commented he looked like an idiot smiling at nothing. But he smiled for a reason. Always a reason._

" _I haven't seen you awhile, I know you're busy...and you have long mission." Ino started looking away from him. "I'm busy too…But I'm just here usually…"_

" _Ah…" Quite confused at their conversation. "Ino, lately my mission will take me awhile."_

" _I see."_

" _Yeah."_

 _Silence settled in between them, but neither made a move to say goodbye._

" _Write to me, Sai."_

 _Sai looked into her eyes, and just nodded. They both knew writing would be a rarity, considering their jobs, the risk is too high. But Sai would find chances, even if it meant certain risks._

 _The first time he wrote, he asked about the flower shop. He admitted in the letter than he had developed a habit of talking to his flower, and if Ino loves talking to flowers….At the end of that letter was him inquiring how she was._

 _Her response was long, and her scent had lingered with it. Heck, when Sai read her letter he could hear her voice and it soothed him. He wondered why it did._

 _The second time he wrote, he told her she writes just as much as she talks and that her letters smelled like her. He asked if his letter smelled like him. He added sketches into his letter, he drew Ino watering the flowers in the shop._

 _Her reply was shorter than before but still longer than his._

' _I don't sniff the letter like you do, I'm sure. Maybe you just miss me? Haha! Kidding! Don't let me distract you. You need to focus on your mission, Sai. Don't draw too much. In fact, don't even write! Just come home, safe, please. The flowers miss you, they're waiting patiently to model for you once again and your little groupies have been coming and wondering where you are. They keep asking where the handsome mysterious guy is. Hurry back so they'll stop bothering me.'_

 _His third letter to her was short, and not in any response to her last one._

' _Ino,_

 _Right now I'm surrounded by the desert, the sun is unforgivable as it scorches away everything in its path. My only hope is that the desert hides a well._

 _The book had inspired him to write this part, he kind of thought that Ino was like a desert. Barren, since he doesn't know anything about her. But with time, he will find that well. He will know Ino, even if it burns him in the process._

 _He told himself, Time was something that he didn't own, so he might as well give it everything, since time pauses for no one._

 _He misses her and that admission was telling something._

* * *

Ino always wait patiently or tries to wait patiently for his letter, If he did write one this time around. She found it amusing at first, but then it had become something of importance to her. She likes Sai, but no one really knows that-especially not Sai. But for them to be exchanging letters while he's on a mission would indicate something to an average person. She wasn't sure, considering Sai wasn't average, and well as much as he has grown- he still need help in understanding a few things.

"What are you fidgeting about there, Ino?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru! Can you just leave me alone!?"

Shikamaru eyed his blonde friend. Ino had suitors from here and there, but she didn't even give them a second thought, which he found odd. He knew Ino for all his life so for her not to even get tempted to flirt with someone meant something.

Was Ino's odd behavior due to Sai? He had seen them twice walking together before and thought nothing of it, since 'everyone' walks with someone. Naruto walks with Hinata….He walks with Temari…Chouji walks with…Whoa. Hold up.

"Why does Chouji always want to go to-"

"Do you have to ask, Shikamaru? Isn't it kind of obvious!?" Ino frowned at him. "Geez, at least Chouji goes for it, and you! I don't know what you're waiting for."

Shikamaru had the urged to say troublesome, but decided to just bite his tongue. Ino might unleash all the pent up energy on him if he gives her reason.

"Mhmm, what's that?" Shikamaru squinted his eyes seeing a similar looking bird, it was actually Sai's usual painting flying directly to Ino. He was curious, but didn't really want to venture into it.

"Sai,"

She couldn't calm her heart if she tried, that man was causing a lot of things to her. But they were all good, something she held within her not even daring to discuss with anyone for fear that it might burst like bubbles.

 _Ino,_

 _Lately I'd been staring at the stars and wondered._

 _The stars seem far, but when I look at them I remember…_

 _Others watch them too.  
It's comforting knowing that. _

_It might be awhile until I get to send a letter._

Ino smiled. If she didn't know any better, she would have pegged Sai as a romantic. Was there a possibility that he felt the same way she did? It's not hard to really see where he was going with his letters, though he was never direct. Ino tried her best to be subtle a lot in her replies to him considering Sai wasn't a normal guy. The ending of the letter meant that she can't reply. Sai's typical ending in letters was abrupt and simple.

 _Write to me after watering the flowers._

But that part was nowhere to be seen. Being a ninja, the duty really does take priority to a love life. It was no wonder that Kakashi and Gai never managed to really "settle down", they'll forever be the spring of youth.

Honestly, only Naruto and Hinata seem to be the only one getting hitched considering they already sent out invitation for their wedding. To commoners they were probably a bit young, but being a ninja, it was probably the best time to get their life started. The massive war they faced had ended, and right now everyone is living in peace, and trying their best to keep it that way. The past generations had constant war and a lot of people lost a lot of loved ones. Ino's thought drifted to Tsunade, she always wondered how that lady can keep her smile on considering she lost so many people she loved.

She might re-read Sai's letters when she gets home, his words had soothed her a lot especially when loneliness seems to creep in. Shikamaru and Chouji had always routinely visited her before because they didn't want her to dwell too much about her father. It was heart breaking losing her father in the war…But she had shooed the guys a lot of times, because she didn't want to get in the way of their lives. She noticed how Temari always seeks Shikamaru when she visits, and Chouji constantly trying to find ways to visit Karui. A woman was very sensitive to those kind of things while men are just somehow oblivious. Sai, on the other hand, had one day insisted that he wishes to meet her father. So it had become a thing with Sai, visiting her dad.

"Look Shikamaru, Temari should be here shortly, so I'm gonna leave you. Hurry up and make your move."

* * *

A month passing,

Ino reached her home in an hour after her shift at the clinic, she decided to take her time as she wandered around visiting some places that she and Sai had gone when they were both off duty.

She giggled a little bit remembering Sakura's observation, noting a difference in her.

" _Why are you more quiet, Ino? Usually you're babbling away about everything."_

Being around Sai had made her appreciate her surrounding more, the way the light hits the leaves and then it quickly changes the shades of it. The way the skies can't be just blue, it has to be red yellow and sometimes even violet. In a way, Sai had come into her world and made it more vibrant.

When she talks a lot, she misses a lot of things. So she listens far intently than before.

She had wanted to know Sai, so she had to be quiet and get him to talk instead of the other way around. She learned that Sai considered Naruto as his best friend, at one point Sai had asked if she wanted to go to the bookstore because he needed to help Naruto for his date. They had spent hours looking for the perfect book to help Naruto.

" _What is it for?"_

" _It's for the big moment," Sai said nonchalantly and Ino gasped. How can he say that like it's no big deal?_

 _Ino was about to act all appalled at Sai, but then she noticed how Sai was so intent and had picked up a couple of books already. He even pulled out his notebooks and started writing things on it. His words don't match his actions, she thought._

" _That's really fast, huh." Ino thought out loud._

" _It's not necessary to be in a long relationship, right?"_

" _I guess," Ino said without really thinking too much about it._

" _Naruto already confirmed that Hinata is essential for his happiness, and likewise for Hinata."_

 _Ino smiled at that, Sai was utterly confusing. Sometimes he's oblivious and other times he spouts things like he knew them all along, that whatever is happening made sense to him._

" _You can't marry someone that will bring you to hell everyday."_

" _So if you knew someone would bring you happiness you will propose right away?"_

 _"Yes, why waste time?"_

 _Ino thought it was a bit silly since every relationship have its up and down, and you can't just determine right away that the person is for you. There are obstacles and what not to face after all._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she caught sight of the man standing at her doorway. His hair had grown a little longer, and It was unkempt. He looked like he had a rough time in his mission as blood and mud stained his anbu gear, but a smile was planted on his face. His eyes lighted up, Ino was probably too eager as she practically tackled Sai into an embrace and whispered softly as if she was afraid he might disappear, "I missed you."

Sai was clearly taken aback. They had never embraced before, the closeness they had shared had a barrier, but she had clearly broken it. It had thrilled him to find himself closer to her, but at the same time it frightened him. He knew it was customary to return the embraced, but he had hesitated and she had felt it, and so soon the little development was crushed.

He was cursing at himself but was still maintaining his usual demeanor.

She cleared her throat, and tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Hi, Beautiful." His regular greeting, but this time sweeter.

Ino heart skipped a bit. It had begun thumping loudly and was practically screaming to be let out of its cage. But to whom shall she give her heart to? She can't just confess, and have it be turned down. She handled it well with Sasuke, she was young, foolish and didn't know any better. But with Sai, it was something else. She felt a rejection from him might be too much to bear.

"Please, come in."

She opened the door to the house and invited Sai in. It wasn't the first time he was in her house. But seeing as circumstances are a bit different-it made her far nervous.

"Would you like some tea?"

Sai nodded and then he quickly added, "After, I thought you would want to visit your father…I have brought flowers for him." He felt an odd sensation as he looked around Ino's place, for some reason, he felt far more relax just being back here.

Ino noticed the flowers, but didn't want to ask who they were for. She was very touched that Sai had thought of her father. "Where did you get them from…?"

"I grew them, of course." Sai said easily. "Each day, I told the flowers that they will be for someone special, a brave man who protected everyone especially his daughter."

Ino tried her best to blink away the tears, praying that Sai didn't notice. Sai had only been to her father's grave a couple of times and it was one of those moments that had Ino falling for him. It really touched her that Sai had taken the time to grow flowers to give to her father.

"Thank you, Sai." She reached for his hand and held it. "It really means a lot to me."

"I…I don't do it to be…" Sai found it difficult to talk to Ino. He had admitted to himself, he missed her. There were nights were it was unbearable because he hadn't seen her. He had drawn her in his sketchbook a lot in urgency just to capture that smile. Just to have something akin to seeing her.

He had drifted to sleep in thoughts of her, he had written when given the chance.

He had found comfort in knowing she looks at the same stars as he does, that even when they are apart in distance, they were still very close.

"To be nice?" Ino finished for him. "I know that much, Sai."

"I see,"

Sensing that Sai was feeling uncomfortable, Ino didn't push it any further. For a second, she thought he was going to confess, but then he hesitated, just like earlier when she had embraced him. She had felt him move his arms closer but then stopped.

Her father had always said she was a strong willed woman. It was kind of difficult not to be that type of woman because apparently she was like her best friend. They have a thing chasing after guys who can't emotionally express themselves, so they have to make the first move, right?

"You look like hell," Ino said chuckling wanting to change the subject to something more light.

"Heh, I guess I'm not fit to be seen by you," Sai said bluntly.

"I didn't mean it that way! It's just your hair has grown long and it's everywhere!"

Sai blinked a couple of times before replying, "I guess you gotta give me a make over or something."

"A What?"

"Isn't that what girls like to do? Make overs?"

Ino chuckled at the silly suggestion but didn't decline the offer, "To each other, yeah. But Sure, Sai. I'll give you one. You'll be one of the girls."

Sai was actually amazed as Ino trimmed his hair, it was quite evident this wasn't her first time. Then again he read the girls were very particular about their hair. They can't just cut it in a whim, like he's doing right now. He assumed that Ino cuts her own hair, who else would you trust but yourself right? He can't imagine anyone else touching Ino's silky hair and cutting it away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered quietly.

"Huh," Ino paused at what Sai just said.

"Your hair, it's beautiful…like a ray of sunshine." Sai quickly said, blushing at the admission.

"Th-thanks." Ino whacked Sai on the head, "but stop saying stuff like that before I cut something else."

"Ow-Okay. Ok. I'll be quiet."

It took Ino an hour, because she was taking advantage of the closeness of cutting Sai's hair. It might not seem intimate to him, but to her it was. In a way, she was taking care of him. She had seen this man all messy and rough, but here she was fixing him up to how he was before, handsome and mysterious.

She had actually felt up on his muscles too and confirmed that Sai muscles were more toned than usual. She wondered what missions he has been doing to be put in such a shape. She made a mental note to talk to Kakashi to lessen Sai's mission. She was a bit worried for him.

"There you go, Sai."

Ino handed Sai the hand mirror.

"I don't really need to look at myself…Ino."

Sai felt silly. He didn't care about his appearance, unless he was gonna go on a date with her. But this was far from it. He had come to her house right after he had reached the village, (well after he gave the reports and what not).

"Just look!"

Sai took the hand mirror and did what he was told. It was best not to argue with women that Shikamaru even found 'troublesome'. He thought, well not too bad. The blonde had skills with her hands, which he knew from the start. He saw Ino in the reflection and smiled at her.

They bought realized how they looked in the frame of the mirror and instantly looked away.

"Ahh," Sai quickly stood up. "I think I should go and ahm, make myself presentable before we head our way."

Little bits of hair were around Sai's neck and Ino couldn't help but try to get rid of them.

"Nah, it's fine Sai. You can just come like how you are. I'm sure my dad understands. Or Here," Ino pulled on Sai's shirt, "take your shirt off," as if commanded, Sai just followed the order.

Of course, that very action set something off, or on.

They had locked gazes and Ino practically devoured the sight of Sai half naked.

 _Fuck, I really didn't think this through,_ she thought as the heat reached her face. She was gonna grab some extra shirts she had in the closet to give to Sai so that the hair wouldn't bother him too much.

"Do you like what you see?"

"E-Excuse me?" Ino said unsure of what she heard.

"Do you have an extra shirt for me?" Sai asked once again.

Ino mentally cursed at herself. This wasn't the time to be running into lala land. Yeah, this wasn't gonna turn into some erotica out of nowhere, even though she kind of wished it would. It's like every girl's dream right? To get sweep off their feet and get the best night of their life?

"Yeah, I'll get it for you. Just wait. Or do you want to shower?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, just go. I mean it's just me here, anyways." Ino pushed Sai towards the bathroom and mentioned to him where the towels where, "Don't worry I have some extra pants too."

"From who?" Sai's voice becoming slightly edgy. He was somewhat alarmed that Ino had all these "extra" men clothes. He had never heard of Ino bringing any guys home, so why would she even have them?

"Huh?"

"The clothes. They're not your clothes."

"No, they are fitted for men."

"Men?"

Ino chuckled, realizing where this was going, "Yeah, I do have guys as team mates? I'm sure you and Shikamaru are the same size…and Chouji might be too big…Hmmm…Unless you prefer it big" Ino said giving a teasing smile.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh."

"I can shower at my pl-"

"Sai, it's fine. The quicker you shower, the quicker we head to my father."

Yes, that totally make sense. Ino was the epitome of sensible.

* * *

"You what!? Showered at Ino's place!?" Naruto gaped at Sai, wondering how a man can go missing for over a month and all of a sudden end up at a woman's shower? Naruto was glad Sakura didn't join them, the last thing they needed was a pummeling and lecture of propriety. But he was very relieved to see the raven haired anbu. He knew Sai had been going to a lot of missions that requires him to be alone. Naruto hated the fact that he wasn't skilled for the type of mission Sai goes to. He was known for being loud after all.

He grinned at Sai.

It was very apparent that Sai did take a shower at Ino's place, since he was wearing clothes similar to Shikamaru's usual attire. It made sense, women had their things altogether, because Sakura had taken care of their things before too. Women are incredible in that sense that they always seem prepared. Naruto was sure if they went to Sakura's place that they would find some of their clothes.

How many jackets had he and Sai ripped and Sakura had patched up? Sakura had a sweet side to her team mates after all that she barely shows, but it's there.

Naruto tried to piece things together, but wasn't quite sure how to. How the hell was Ino and Sai were even this close? Sai had even informed him that it was Ino who cut his hair which led to him showering.

"Yeah, I had to be presentable when speaking to her father."

"Huh…Right. That makes total sense, Sai…NOT! I mean, you could have gone home first. You probably looked like a mess and you went to see her instead."

"Ino didn't seem…appalled when she saw me?" Sai was confused, and wondered truly how badly he appeared in front of Ino. He didn't see himself in the mirror until just a few hours ago.

"Are you kidding me? Ino? She's so girly man, I can't believe she didn't screech when she saw you."

"She embraced me."

"No shit. Of course she did." Naruto just can't help rolling his eyes now, not missing a beat. "I mean fricken Hinata never mentioned how disgusting I was when she hugs me after I'm done training. But it doesn't mean I wasn't disgusting. You know how I smell after training, Sai."

"Ahh," Sai seem to be really bothered by this. "It seems I must have lost cool points by coming to her place that way. I'll take note not to do that…Maybe that's why she really urged me to shower at her place because she couldn't stand my stench?" Why couldn't she had clarified it better?

"Maybe, but nothing happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. You and her, in her house. You, showering. I mean come on Sai, it's not exactly…it doesn't look innocent? You're both adults after all. We're in spring of our youth."

Sai cocked an eyebrow, fully understanding what Naruto meant.

"I can assure you that Ino was just looking after me, because…she's a sweet woman."

"Sweet Woman, niiice." Naruto said with a little bit of teasing in his tone. "Anyways, don't go fooling around with her or else you'll face Shikamaru and Chouji."

"I'm not the type to fool around Naruto. I just want to know, Ino. I like her after all."

"I know, pal. But I just don't want you to end up in sticky situations. I mean, Sasuke runs away from the woman he loves, and you go straight to the woman, but nothing. I'm just thankful I have my shit all figured out. I'll be a married man soon!"

"Usually men would feel their freedom fleeting away once marriage is in the equation, according to one magazine I read." Sai mentioned randomly, they were headed to their favorite local spot to get some ramen.

"I'm already free by being with Hinata, I don't feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulder. I look at her and I know I can make anything happen. She gives me that much strength, and I hope you find it too Sai. This happiness is rare after all." Naruto said with a big bright smile.

"I'll find it too," Sai said quite determined.

* * *

Ino was really cheerful coming into the clinic the very next day that everyone took their time to look at her. Her hair was done nicely and she was practically glowing as she whistled away into her work. She was incredibly happy that Sai was back and hopeful that he won't be going into another mission any time soon, considering the time he spent away…

They had talked for an hour or so at her father's grave. Sai chattered away to her father, saying silly things like 'Your daughter still talks a lot, and likes to wear clothes meant for children.' Sai had earned a light whack on the head for that little comment.

* * *

I'll end it here,

Again I apologize for the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been awhile, I apologize.

I suggest listening to the song Tear in my heart by Twenty One Pilots, it's the song that inspired me to write this story

"Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how."

* * *

Sai was an Anbu Captain, so it was reasonable as to why Kakashi would ask him to do this certain mission alone. He only needs to gather intel after all. But it doesn't escape his notice how all the previous shinobi that have been sent remained missing. The probability of those other shinobis being dead was high, or being tortured for information. It's not possible to achieve true peace? Just a temporary peace, hence why the villages don't get rid of Shinobis. People may promote peace, but they are ready for war.

He just remembered how pathetic he was during the war, he couldn't even help Naruto and Sakura. He ended up being saved-Sasuke, their original team mate had done a lot. Heck, they all had a hand in saving the world. So, maybe he was just temporary. Replaceable.

He frowned.

What was going on with him?

His emotions, whatever they are, have been unsteady. Too many stimulations at once, he thought. For one moment he was smiling, which meant he was happy, right? His happiness seems to elevate quickly when he's around Ino, but the moment he stirs himself away from her, he gets hit with these unwanted insecurities.

Self-Doubt.

Naruto had a lot of that…So why wouldn't he get it?

The work load had increased, but he won't complain. This was for the village, for everyone's safety. Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke had done their part. It's time to be worth something. He could never forget how he was someone…with practically no ties to the village. Parents? Siblings? Friends? A couple.

"You look grouchy, Sai." The female shinobi caught him off guard.

"Grouchy?" He titled his head in puzzlement, "How so?"

"Your eyebrows are bunched up practically and…well your frowning!"

"I'm feeling too much," He confessed to the pink haired.

"Heh…That's good then? You're like alive?" She said casually, but then with further thought into it. "Come on, I haven't seen you in a long time, so let me treat you to something. We can talk about your feelings with food,"

At that moment, Sai became tensed wondering if it was a trap. Naruto had informed him that Sakura might become upset at the knowledge of Sai being granted the privilege of showering at Ino's place. A blushed escaped from him which made the female more curious. It wasn't like him to be so 'open'. He was usually the one observing and figuring out how everyone works. But here he was becoming everyone's subject due to him getting the plague.

The female wasted no time and actually grabbed him to just drag him to the desired place. Sai was his usual quiet self, he doesn't really need to open up a topic, because he learned female do it naturally. But silence had taken over as he awkwardly glanced at the menu. It was not the usual place, that being the ramen…but then Naruto was missing so maybe this was Sakura's preferred place.

But they had picked their food and received it quietly, nobody started a conversation until the food was already gone from their plates.

"Look, Sai."

"Sakura,"

"Sai,"

"Sakura…?"

"These feelings of yours…are they…."

"They're not about Ino." He said flat out. Not entirely anyway.

Sakura was confused but she continued.

"Ino's been hurt, and she's…"

"I'm aware she's your friend, but if you are here to warn me of not hurting her…"

"It's not even that, Sai. When love is involved you can expect to get hurt. Truthfully. One way or another you'll end up at that place where…I know that's not love but…"

She frowned heavily and stared at him with such gravity that Sai didn't know what to make of it. He didn't want to question the validity of her statement when it comes to love. He might not know what LOVE is, but he just knew for certain love shouldn't hurt. Shouldn't.

"I know Kakashi sends you into a lot of mission, Sai. I don't know why you readily take them without so much of a break. But you need to take care of yourself."

Ahh, so she noticed.

"…." He needed to be useful one way or another. He can't be lazy and mumble troublesome, he wasn't a genius like Shikamaru-not quite up there and in terms of strength, well Sakura was far stronger than he will ever be.

Sai was rendered speechless or rather he didn't want to express flat out gratitude that someone was thinking of him. But then if Sakura was worried enough to have a sit down with him in such an intimate matter, it meant her best friend had been sick with worry? It didn't occur to him until now how long he's been gone exactly, when one was on a mission they tend to lose track of time. It was probably different to someone who was waiting for them. He had written to Ino in frequency but at the end, he had struggled because the mission had taken on a more serious route.

"Okay,"

"Just ok?"

Sai just gave a fake smile. One he hadn't used in a while, it almost felt foreign. Naruto may not have divulged his moments with Ino, but he sure didn't withhold anything about his fainting from exhaustion to Sakura. The euphoria from the thought of seeing Ino and actually seeing her had carried him quite so far that he hadn't noticed that his body was spiraling downwards.

"You can't be another flower to be watered by tears," Sakura said quietly and Sai caught that message. How idiotic of him, but what words can he form together to assure Sakura that he'll be fine? Ino will not lose somebody else. It was apparent that he was becoming someone to Ino.

"Sakura, we're ninjas."

That's all he could say, and he'll be damn to give up something like protecting everyone. To fight for what the past had accomplished, to protect the future and to steadily improve now. Granted Sakura rarely goes out on mission unless she's truly needed, but Ino and her were doing wonderful things now.

He was _needed_ , and he won't give that up.

"I know," she whispered quietly and Sai knew that she was also thinking of Sasuke, the man she loves who wander throughout the world just to keep the village safe too.

Sai wondered if given the chance, if Sasuke will truly confessed his feelings for her, will Sakura follow him? Lately, it just seems like she's waiting and hoping for him to come back. It wasn't likely that he will stay put, Sasuke had already determine that only Naruto can protect the Village while he was away. They had a system down and everyone else just seem to go with it.

"He's strong, Sakura." The sentence that he knew would comfort Sakura. It wasn't a lie.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were probably one of the strongest ninjas in the village, but even the strongest will fall when they're outnumbered and don't have plans. He prayed silently that he had enough strength to carry him onto his next mission.

He had discovered just by talking to Sakura what was bothering him. He was filled with uneasiness due to fear. He feared that he might not be able to come back to see Ino, it just takes one mission to go wrong. That fear never struck him so strongly because he really…had no ties. The bond he had amazingly form with Ino was something different in comparison with the one with Sakura and Naruto. THere she was, all he thought was coming back to her and he feared not being able to see her.

* * *

He decided not to let Ino about his mission, he was sure the blonde beauty wouldn't be happy considering that he just came back. He didn't want to make her worry about him. Hell, he was worried for himself as it is. But he wouldn't beg Kakashi to let him off, because the concern of the next mission where too important and needed to be dealt with right away.

He solely wanted her happy, and laughing. Smiling at him wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her laugh, even at things he missed. He knew he was awkward at certain things, and Ino would chuckle at his confusion and that was alright.

He ventured into the Yamanaka flower shop, the familiarity had hit him quite hard. He didn't exactly know when he considered the shop…sort of a _comfort place._ He shied away from the word _home._

"Hey, Miss Beautiful," He greeted the blonde who was busily attending to the plants and flowers. Sai was again awed at how beautiful Ino was. When he first laid eyes on her, he really thought of her as ugly, just like he thought of Sakura. But then as time went on, and just months ago, he had begun to see her in a whole new light. It was some sort of enlightening thing. Ino was far from the shallow girl he perceived years ago, no, she was actually…lively and full of colors deep inside.

She looked up to see him, at first she took a step forward him but stopped. Sai caught the hesitation and was puzzled at the change. Why was Ino acting weird? Usually...she would already have grabbed him and shown him things and even demand to see his art works. But not today.

"Sai, you're here early."

Indeed, he was. It was the first thing he wanted to do in the morning, to see her, to talk to her and well just be around her. He didn't want to put a voice in his thoughts merely because he thought they were selfish. Ino has become his comfort. He also was desperate, because his free time was so short. He can't miss opportunities.

Wanting to break whatever was going on between them, Sai took out the Icha Icha Book that Naruto had mentioned before. "I got you something, Ino." He handed the book to Ino expecting her to be delighted at his thoughtfulness. He read somewhere that women tend to love romantic books, so why not this?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, SAI!?" Oops.

His whole body felt the icy glares coming from Ino and he started sweating profusely and quite nervously as he searched for reasons as to why Ino was reacting like…

"..Ahhh! Wo-Woman…Stop sha-shaking me!"

Ino was fighting with all her might not to pummel Sai, she couldn't believe what possessed him to even give her something so vulgar. She calmed herself seeing as the boy was truly confused as to why she was behaving like a lunatic.

"You should be thankful, I'm not Sakura." She said and whacked Sai's head with the book very lightly as she sighed. "This is not appropriate."

"Why…isn't it a romantic book? Naruto had mentioned it before."

NARUTO!? But Naruto was as oblivious to the real world as Sai was. He probably just glanced at the book or if he read it, he didn't have the full capacity to actually understand what was happening between a man and a woman. She knew that Naruto was still full of innocence, even though he has a knack for creating some perverted jutsu, hell, his struggles of just holding Hinata's hand was plain obvious for everyone to see. But then again, they were all adults now, so who knows right?

"Argh, don't ever…" Ino just stopped. "Thanks, Sai. I'll take it, thank you. But don't give me any more of this, ok?" She patted his cheek like he was a little kid who couldn't quite understand and she didn't want to explain it to him, because talking about such intimacy with a man she's been in heat for was a big no check list. It's why she's been keeping quite a distance because she was quite…very close to confessing her feelings, and just run away with passion.

She knew that with Sai, she had to thread carefully.

It doesn't help how he can just waltzed to the shop first thing in the morning and take her breathe away just from speaking. It was so unfair how he can have such an effect on her, but here she was still wondering what she is to him? It was something more than friendship. His attention towards her were too obvious to be denied, but Ino can't just dance merrily until she has full confirmation.

Women can't just assume they have a relationship with a man, when it's never discussed openly. Intimacy can be initiated, but it doesn't mean exclusivity nor promises of love, and she wasn't the type to throw herself into those type of situation.

She loves him.

She can only accept his love, nothing less than that.

"Mom made breakfast so let's go see her."

And just like that, she was back to the Ino he was used to. She had grabbed his hand without a second thought to lead him to the house to have some breakfast, once again breaking the barrier. He wondered how women can do things so nonchalantly.

 _Am I one of the girls!?_ Ino did give him a makeover and women have a tendency not to have any barriers between them when it comes to 'closeness'. He was certain that women like to do things in pack, was he initiated into it? No, he was being ludicrous and was just finding excuses for Ino's odd behavior of being distant and so close to him that it suffocates his senses.

He had wanted to feel, but never considered how messy feelings can be.

When they arrived at the old Yamanaka residence (Ino has her own place),Sai had exchange some pleasantries with Ino's mother and even talked about a few random things. Sai had looked at Ino, as in to ask if she was going to join in the conversation, but Ino had avoided the signs so Sai continued on wanting to not appear cold and detach.

He inquired about Mrs. Yamanaka's health and a few things she likes doing, he talked about flowers, a few things in his mission, sights he'd seen, his art work and then he talked about Ino.

"Your daughter is truly amazing, Mrs. Yamanaka." Sai continued to explain why he thought Ino was amazing, mentioning the clinic first and foremost, and then even noting how much she valued her friendship. Sai had paused for a bit before finding the words he thought would suffice.

"She has a big heart," _For how can she spend her time with someone like me?_

Ino avoided the side glances her mother was giving her, _Yeah mom, I'll let you know when's he mine.  
_ It's not like she likes hiding things from her mother, in fact she was very open with her parents. They had full knowledge about her crush for Sasuke and her mother even declared that it was just some infancy thing when Ino became heartbroken over it. It was just some childhood thing. She really was a silly girl before, how can she even think that Sai was a replacement for Sasuke? Such audacious thinking before really appalled her, and she was very thankful she has grown up.

Sai was nothing like Sasuke, and honestly doesn't even look like him. She must have been blind; she stole a glance at Sai who had become really animated talking to her mother. She couldn't help but be touch at the effort in talking to her mother. Sai wasn't exactly the talker, or does he make friends easily.

No, Sai was...tender and Ino can't help crave to know him more because she knew but a portion of him.

* * *

TADA!

Emotions are complicated things.

If there are some mistake, I apologize. I will fix them later. Lol


End file.
